1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to methods of packaging and shipping articles and, more particularly, to a device and method of using same for securing sheets on a rack for shipping or storage.
2. Technical Considerations
Frangible and non-frangible articles, such as flat glass sheets, automotive transparencies, architectural glass articles, wood or metal sheets, and the like, are typically shipped in bulk to fabricators in bins or racks. In order to prevent damage to the articles during shipping, the individual articles should be secured to prevent movement or jostling of the articles during shipping which could scratch or damage the articles.
In one commonly used method for shipping glass sheets, individual glass sheets are placed in a rack and secured in position by wooden lash boards which are held in place using banding material. An example of one such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,435. Although the use of lash boards is acceptable, a drawback of this process is that when the package is received by the fabricator, the lash boards must be returned to the shipper, discarded or stored. This involves shipping, disposal, and/or inventory problems. Additionally, the wooden lash boards increase the overall weight of the loaded rack, which increases shipping costs.
As an alternative to using conventional lash boards, specially designed shipping containers have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,978 discloses a shipping container for a stack of flat glass sheets. The glass sheets are stacked onto a cut and scored sheet of fiberboard and pads are placed at each of the four corners of the stack. The fiberboard is then folded around the sheets to form a box. Examples of other such specially designed containers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,512,473; 4,225,043; 4,278,171; 4,086,263; 4,320,836; and 4,467,922. While such specially designed shipping containers are acceptable and relieve some of the drawbacks of using conventional lash boards, these specially designed shipping containers can be more costly to manufacture than conventional shipping frames or pallets commonly used with lash boards.
As will be appreciated by one of ordinary skill in the art, it would be advantageous to provide components for a shipping or storage container which minimize if not eliminate the drawbacks of conventional lash boards and which provide a light-weight, reusable shipping or packing restraint.